Neon Genesis Digimon
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Digimon a popular franchise that has stood the test of time sense second impact. It has become a game that people find all over the world a way to deal with the dark world they live in. But unaware to them Digimon is more then a franchise no the Digimon are real and three children who carry the fate of the world on there shoulders shall find that out first hand.


Neon Genesis Digimon

ESKK: Hey it's me ESKK Mk. 2 baby with a new fic that I thought off. Now here's the list of whose go who and before I forget I am using Digimon Tamers D-arks and bio-merge.

Shinji: Dorumon - Reptildramon - Grademon - Alphamon

Asuka: Renamon - Kyuubimon - Taomon - Sakuyamon

Rei: Salamon - Gatomon - Angelwomon - Ophanimon

Hikari: Lalamon - Sunflowmon – Liylamon – Rosemon

ESKK: That's all for now but more will be added as needed.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"YELLING,"

"**Digi-evolution/bio-merge/Card slash/attacks,"**

(Scene change)

*Music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the Digimon related stuff.

(Start)

Hello my name is Shinji Ikari I've been having these strange dreams lately... they were odd but heroic dreams with these strange creatures... they involved these strange creatures from my favorite card game and I'm faced with a scary looking army that seems to be coming closer. I'm next to a small purple dragon and with me are my two friends and fellow pilots we all have these strange devices as behind us was a flag with an odd symbol.

At first I would call it off as a normal dream but I kept having them and I began to wonder if they meant something or if they were a premonition for future events. But every time I have them I felt courage I could never have outside. But one word kept repeating in the dream at the end before I wake up and every time is more heroic then the last. You wanna hear what it's called do you well it's not much of a word more like a phrase that keeps coming up every time a card is slashed through the side of the devise.

I see myself take out the device and take out one of the cards that would mean for me that my dream would end soon. And then my dream self said it.

**"CARD SLASH EVOLUTION!"**

*Insert Biggest Dreamer from Digimon Tamers same with the sequence but replace them with the EVA cast and Digimon partners and replace the Calumon with Pen-pen

(Real Start)

(3rd pov)

Shinji woke up that morning with a start as he saw the time which was when he usually woke up on his alarm clock. "The same dream again. Why do I keep having it?" he though aloud as he had a look on his face that spoke of a boy with a heavy burden. Shinji got up and did a few stretches to crack his bones back into place. Afterward Shinji did his morning ritual which was bathroom, bath, teeth, and make breakfast for his roommates and then get ready for school.

As Shinji was about to walk out of his room he noticed his cards for the Digimon card game as he remembered he promised he'd tell Kensuke and Toji why Dorumon is his most cherished Digimon even though it's a rookie level. He quickly walked over to the deck and put it in a belt holder deck box so he wouldn't forget it later. Afterwards Shinji then walked to the bathroom to begin the ritual which would help wake him up.

Later Shinji was now cooking breakfast as he was dressed for school and had his deck in his deck box on his belt. It was no sooner when he was about a quarter way done with breakfast that Asuka woke up and went to the bathroom when Asuka was finished Misato had woken up and grabbed a found a can of her morning beer on the table. She grabbed it opened it and took a swing of it. "YEEHAW that's how you start a morning!" she called out as Asuka sighed.

"Can you be any lest responsible?" the German asked with an irritated tone as she glared at Misato.

"That depends are you ever going to do more around here instead of trying to get dates?" Misato asked in a teasing manner as Asuka growled at her. "I rest my case," Misato joked before Asuka turned to Shinji.

"Hurry up baka so we can get to school," Asuka said as Shinji was just about done with breakfast. "Thank you baka," Asuka said as she ate with an arrogant look on her face of content.

"Ok before I forget you two have a synch with Rei after school so head straight to NERV after school," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"How come?" she asked as there wasn't supposed to be a synch test till later in the week.

"Oh see we just got some new synching equipment and Ritsuko wanted to try it out," Misato said with a grin.

"So basically we're lab rats for new equipment that might or might not be untested," Asuka said basically.

"If you want to put it that way then yeah I guess," Misato said as Shinji sighed.

"Ok Misato-san," Shinji said as they ate.

(Later at school)

Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke were gathered at the roof with their Digimon trading cards as Toji was showing off his best Digimon.

"I present to you guys my favorite ace card Shinegreymon a mega level Digimon that took me a hell of a long time to get," Toji boasted as he showed off his card that had a picture of Dragon head to toe in Red and white armor with an orange head.

"That's all great and dandy Toji but I have a card that can knock your socks off," Kensuke said before pulling out a card that had a mixture of a knight and wolf with a horn on its forehead, small wings on its shoulders releasing a golden light and a large weapon with a crescent blade and a chained mace on it. Touji couldn't believe in an ultra-rare card that is pretty hard to find and it was damn more powerful than his ShineGreymon.

"Holy cow where did you get a MirageGaogamon burst mode?!" Toji exclaimed as Kensuke smirked.

"Well when I was trying to find a Metalgarugumon X in a booster pack it was there," Kensuke boasted in his luck.

Toji growled at Kensuke's luck at the fact he got a card pretty damn hard to find without even trying. Kensuke then turned to Shinji as did Toji as it was about time Shinji started talking about his Dorumon card.

"Ok Shinji spill the beans what's so special about you Dorumon card?" Toji asked as Shinji sighed knowing he couldn't avoid it anymore.

"Well the card is special to me because it was given to me by my mother before she passed," Shinji started as Toji now felt guilty.

"Oh sorry man," Toji apologized as he didn't know it was THAT special.

"It's ok but that's not all," Shinji continued as Kensuke butted in.

"It's not?" he asked a dumb question.

"No its also because of something I can't explain I felt a connection to it I can't really explain its like Dorumon is a part of me and even though it's not an ultra-rare card no other Dorumon card can replace it," Shinji said as Toji nodded.

"That's deep man," Toji said as Shinji nodded.

"Thanks," Shinji said as Kensuke smirked.

"Well sense we still have some free time how about a game my Mirage Goagamon vs you're Dorumon," Kensuke smirked as Shinji smiled.

"You're on," Shinji said as they started setting up there decks.

It was nice that they can hang out playing their favorite card game now and again as it was these moments Shinji cherished most.

Another person was watching them, two if you want to be technical. One was a girl that was good looking with freckles and brown hair tied in ponytails, but she didn't seem to hold a candle compared to her red-headed friend, who had a body of a young supermodel. These two were Hikari Horaki and Asuka Langely Sohryu. Hikari had briefly entertained the notion of joining in with them.

"Geez, those bakas are playing card games again." Asuka spoke, clearly not approving of the card game, and why wouldn't she? People were either suffering in the world and the only way for humanity to have a future was through the EVA project, not some silly card game with monsters in it. Hikari had quickly slipped a Digimon card, Lalamon, in her uniform's pocket before Asuka noticed and answered.

"It's not that bad, and everyone needs a hobby now and then right?"

"Still it's a stupid hobby," Asuka said with a huff.

"Asuka just let them have their Hobby," Hikari said with a sigh.

(Scene break)

The three pilots were in the test plugs awaiting the test to begin with the new equipment.

(Test lab)

"Ok guys just synch like you normally would and we'll handle the rest," Ritsuko said as the pilots understood.

(Shinji)

Shinji was looking at his deck which he hid in the bulkier parts of his plug suit for good luck. He put it back as he failed to notice his Favorite card Dorumon glow.

(Test lab)

Alarms began to blare as malfunction signs appeared on the screens.

"Sempai the MAGI has detected an energy signature in the plugs!" Maya called as the alarms blared.

Ritsuko didn't know what was going on, but she had to find out.

"Look for where the energy is coming from! We can't have anything interfering!" Ritsuko commanded and the technicians started looking for it, and it wasn't long before they did.

"It's coming from Unit-01!"

"Stop the test!" Ritsuko said, but no one could.

(?)

It was strange Shinji thought, as he saw himself, Asuka and Rei in some strange place that looked like a grid of some sort. Before anyone could ask what was going on, they fell down and passed out.

(Unknown forest)

When Shinji came too he found himself in a forest of sorts that he saw didn't look like any forest he seen before. As Shinji got up his hand grasped something metallic before he looked. When he did he was met with a white and purple device that majority was white but the buttons, the circle around the small square screen, and the strap were all purple. Shinji picked it up and saw that there was some sort of card scanner on the side similar to what he seen for debit cards or id scanners.

Shinji picked it up and inspected it before he noticed Rei and Asuka who were beginning to wake up off to the side. Shinji jogged over to Asuka and Rei and saw they had similar devices with them as well as a deck of Digimon cards on their person. Asuka's device was Yellow while Rei's was blue.

"Asuka, Rei are you two ok?" he asked before Asuka glared at Shinji.

"Where are we baka!" the German yelled expecting Shinji to have the answer as Rei was looking at the sky.

"I don't know," Shinji said before noticing Rei look at something in the sky. "Rei what are you looking... at?" Shinji said as he and Asuka took a look and saw what looked like the world's biggest sphere of data high in the sky as it shot data to other parts of the sky as though it was transferring it. Shinji and Asuka were visibly shocked as that was never in the sky back in there world.

"Shinji, Rei I don't think we're in Tokyo-3 anymore," Asuka said before turning to Rei. "Ok sense the doll is pretty much useless without the commander giving her orders then I saw we ditch her," Asuka said as Shinji glared at her.

"Asuka believe it or not we're going to need each other to survive and beside we don't know what can be here and anything can kill us here without a second thought for all we know," Shinji said as Asuka glared at Shinji.

Asuka looked like she was trying to decide if she should go with Shinji and Rei sense there's no telling what could happen in this strange world. "Fine but not because I need your help but because NERV doesn't need two dead pilots," Asuka said as Shinji smiled.

"Arigato Asuka," Shinji said as Asuka picked up the deck and pocketed it when she thought no one was looking but she also picked up the device as well.

"I am unaware what these devices are for but perhaps they may be used in conjunction with the deck of playing cards we have acquired but I believe its beneficial to our survival," Rei said as Shinji looked at her.

"How can you tell?" Shinji asked as Rei looked at her with a monotone voice.

"A hunch I believe," Rei said as Asuka face palmed herself.

It was then there was a very human cry of pain as Shinji, Asuka, and Rei got into the defensive. It was soon followed by the sound of fighting causing Shinji to go investigate sense he felt something calling him.

"Wait don't run off baka-Shinji!" Asuka called as she chased after Shinji and was soon followed by Rei.

They were soon met with a battle between two creatures that one of which Shinji recognized from one of his cards. He couldn't believe it, but it was the same purple fur dinosaur/dragon like appearance even down to the fox like tail and the red stone on it's for head.

It was then that the device the group had started to respond as Shinji pointed it at Dorumon.

Digimon data:

Name: Dorumon

Level: Rookie

Type: Beast

Attacks: Dash Metal, Metal Cannon and Dino Tooth

Summary: Dorumon is known as the misunderstood Digimon and has trouble making companions even though he's a very friendly Digimon but don't get him mad sense his attacks such as Dash metal and Metal cannon can pack a punch.

"Wow that thing gave you data on the little guy," Asuka said as she saw the little guy was toast against the big creepy lion.

Rei the pointed the device to the lion before it gave data also.

Digimon data:

Name: Madleomon

Level: Unknown

Type Undead

Attacks Jūoudaken and Fudokusou

Summary: This nasty digimon is known for his ruthlessness and tends to pick on the little guys a lot to make himself look superior he has power to back up his big talk be careful oh his attacks sense the pack a wallop and be sure he doesn't become Armed.

"They are talking," Rei said before Madleomon smirked at Dorumon as he tried to stand up.

"Face it you little gnat if you can't beat me then you're no match for the Lucemon-sama so just give up you little gaki," Madleomon said as Dorumon growled.

"I'm not giving up not even if I get deleted!" Dorumon said as he took a battle stance.

"Well your funeral you stupid little rookie level digimon," Mad leomon said preparing an attack.

Shinji watched as it prepared to unleash its Fudokusou, which turned its nails into a venomous purple. Shinji didn't know why, but he rushed up and got injured.

"Hey! You trying to get yourself killed!" Dorumon said as it didn't get a good look.

"Baka!" Asuka said as she watched what happened, and it then finally dawned on the two digimon to look at the new arrivals. Finally seeing the boy and two girls that aren't digimon.

"Humans!? What are Humans doing in Lucemon-sama's domain?!" Madleamon asked to no one in particular, but Dorumon was more shocked that he was saved by something that is considered a myth, or at least a legend since the creation of the Digital World.

"Are you ok Dorumon?" Shinji asked as Dorumon nodded.

"Thanks you just rescued the future Digimon king," Dorumon said in a cocky attitude as he got up shaken. "Human are you a tamer?" Dorumon asked as Shinji looked at him confused.

"Yeah I guess," Shinji said as Dorumon grinned a goofy grin.

"Ok then see the D-Ark in your hand just slash a card in it and the rest will be done itself," Dorumon said as Shinji looked at the device now known as a D-Ark.

"If it can help I'll do it," Shinji said before taking out his prized Dorumon card.

"CARD SLASH BOND!" Shinji invoked as it made Dorumons 8-bit version appear on the screen.

"Bond successful," the D-Ark said as Shinji was rushed with images all involving Dorumon and his evolutionary path but it went by too fast for him to see.

"Ok now what?" Shinji asked as Dorumon turned to Shinji.

"Slash a card with healing abilities," Dorumon said as Shinji took out the card.

"Ok I hope this works," Shinji said a she took out a card that had Angamon on it but it was glowing a green light on a fallen Digimon. "CARD SLASH... ANGEMONS GRACE!" Shinji invoked as Madleomon was ready.

"So what you got yourself a tamer I'm still going to delete you, you little twerp!" Madleomon said as Dorumon smirked.

"I like to see you do that. METAL CANNON!" the Dragon Digimon invoked as he fired a metal ball from his mouth at Madleomon.

"CARD SLASH... GOLEMMONS STRENGTH BOOST!" the usually shy boy invoked as Dorumon seemed to bulk up a little.

"Now let's finish this DINO TOOTH!" Dorumon invoked as his fangs began to glow. Dorumon then bit down on Madleomons neck before ripping it out but there was no blood only data as Madleomon himself had turn into data and a glowing egg before flying off. Dorumon absorbed the data bits with content as Asuka and Rei were surprised.

"They won?" Asuka asked surprised that Shinji had empowered Dorumon with his kiddy trading cards and won a battle.

"That was amazing I finally have a tamer now I'm one step closer to becoming Digimon king!" Dorumon yelled in joy before running up to Shinji.

"Ok what's your name human, I need to know the name of my new partner!" Dorumon explained as Shinji was caught by surprised.

"I'm Ikari Shinji," Shinji introduced as Dorumon smiled.

"Well Shinji I would like to be the first to welcome you to the digital world but we're kind of in a bind thanks to that tyrant Lucemon," Dorumon said as it seems this "Lucemon," was in charge around here.

"Yeah that all well and good but it's not our problem we need to get home," Asuka said as she was going to drag Shinji away from this Digimon for all they knew Dorumon could just be trying to recruit them to fight his battles for him.

"Wait don't go at least let us treat you to some food at me and my friend's secret base!" Dorumon called as Asuka was about to say no when their stomachs growled.

"Fine but only because we're hungry, and do you guys have any human clothing?" Asuka asked as Rei nodded.

"Yes we will require different clothing sense the plug suits do not provide protection from the elements and are not suited for traveling," Rei said as Dorumon nodded.

"Of course tones of random stuff appears in the Digital world and winds up somewhere so we're bound to have some cloths for you three," Dorumon said before he began leading the way to Dorumons "secret base."

(Scene Break)

"This is your 'secret base'?" Asuka asked as they say that the secret base wasn't much of a base, since there were only two other digimon there. One looked like a kitten that was playing with a ball, Salamon the D-ark said, and the other was a humanoid fox with markings, Renamon.

"Hi guys, I'm back!"

"Welcome back Dorumon," Salamon greeted as she stopped playing with the ball.

"Hey Salamon guess what I brought!" Dorumon said stepping to the side to reveal the pilots.

"Are those... Humans!" Salamon said in excitement as Renamon stayed quiet while she leaned on the wall.

"Yeah they need food and cloths so I brought them here," Dorumon said as the old temple they were in served as there secret base as it had tones of boxes in it.

"Sure we got tons of supplies to spare," Salamon said as that was all Asuka needed to hear.

"Dorumon why don't you tell us why you really brought humans into our secret base?" Renamon asked as Dorumon smiled sheepishly.

"Well you see I was able to get myself a tamer and I was hoping they would help us fight Lucemons forces," Dorumon said while scratching his head.

Of course Asuka who was using one side of a wall of boxes as a girls changing area heard. "I knew it you just want us to fight your battles," she yelled as she came out. Asuka was now dressed in a red shirt with a pair of gloves that reached her elbows, a pair of shoes fit for traveling all terrains, a pair of denim short, and a deck box attached to her belt.

"Please you can't put much of a fight if we wanted you to do that we would have done it by now and besides if I had to guess Dorumon has a tamer now so that would mean he has one of his stupid plans in the making, the baka," Renamon said as Dorumon was still there.

"I'm still here you know," Dorumon said as Renamon only smirked.

"Well at least we can agree on one thing," Asuka said to Renamon as Dorumon fumed.

"Hey! I'm no idiot! There's a difference between idiocy and courage, and if we don't beat Lucemon then we're screwed either way!" Dorumon fumed and then took a heroic stance, or as heroic the digimon could do, "When I become king of the digital world, I intend to not abuse the power and rule with righteousness and justice!"

"Yeah well have fun with that," Asuka said as she wasn't planning on helping a world that wasn't her own.

"This is not our war so we cannot help for we must locate a pathway back to our own world," Rei said as she was now dressed in a tank top with a jacket over it, a pair of jeans, a jacket, and a pair of sneakers.

"But we really need help alone we're no match for Lucemon and everyone is too scared of him that they just run away," Salamon said as she went next to Rei.

Shinji overheard the conversation as he was now dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, a white t-shirt, with a purple jacket over it, a pair of fingerless gloves, a pair of heavy duty shoes, and a pair of goggles sat on his head.

'These guys have to live in fear of a tyrant,' Shinji thought as he knew these Digimon didn't deserve a fate of being oppressed. Shinji walked out as Salamon and Dorumon were trying to convince Asuka and Rei to stay and help them. "We're going to help them," Shinji said as Asuka bawked.

"WHAT?!" the German yelled as she wasn't going to fight someone else's war.

"Ikari-kun please reconsider we are fighting the Angels back in our world we can afford to waste time and help these Digimon fight a war that isn't our own," Rei explained as Shinji gave a determined look in his eyes.

"We're going to help them," Shinji said as he wasn't going to back down.

"This is not our war Pilot Ikari, and thus we have no reason to interfere."

"Wonder girl's right baka! If there's no reason to get involved here then why should we? Just 'cause these guys are going against whoever's in charge here doesn't mean we should to." Asuka added to Rei's initial statement, but Dorumon looked mad.

"Oh yeah, then what's going to stop Lucemon from trying to take over your world once he's destroyed the digital world? If humans can come here, then it's possible for Digimon to crossover to your world, and when he's done with your world then what's going to stop him from destroying it? If you think that it's just our problem, then you're dead wrong!" That was something that caused them to think. If this Lucemon was as bad as these guys were saying, then what did stop him from taking their world?

"Ok if we beat Lucemon will it help us find a way home?" Asuka asked as Dorumon smiled.

"Of course," Dorumon said before Renamon grabbed him.

"Will you excuse us real quick," Renamon said before whispering to Dorumon. "Are you stupid we can't promise them false hope," Renamon said as Dorumon smiled.

"It's not false hope because I'll do everything in my power to send them home and nothing will stop me," Dorumon said as Renamon sighed.

"Ok you guys where the heck do we get Digimon?" Asuka asked before her deck box began to glow as did Rei's. They both took out a card and saw it was a picture of Renamon and Salamon.

"Just take that card and swipe it. Once that's done, you can help us in fights with those cards." Dorumon said and Asuka swiped the one with Renamon, and like with Shinji it gave up until Ultimate for Digivolution paths. Rei took the one with Salamon and while she didn't show it, she was surprised that Salamon possessed two paths that were very different at Ultimate level, and decided not to say anything about this either.

"It is nice to meet you. I hope to be a good partner to you." Salamon said with a polite bow, or as polite as a floppy eared cat-dog hybrid digimon could do. Rei was simply silent at the fact and nodded.

"I suppose now we are partners." Renamon said to Asuka and Asuka smirked.

"I think we'll get along just fine." Asuka said with the same smirk still on her face.

"All right the Digimon Masters Brigade is getting stronger!" Dorumon yelled as he hopped up in joy.

"Ok so sense we're going to help you how about you tell us of the way to get home," Asuka said making Dorumon stop.

"Well I don't really know but a promise from me is one you can be sure that will come true," Dorumon said before Asuka punched Dorumon on his head hard. "Ittai that hurt," Dorumon complained as he held where Asuka had punched.

"Baka," Asuka huffed as Renamon sighed.

"I think Jijimon knows of a way to the human world," Renamon said as that caught Asuka's attention.

"Who the hell is Jijimon?" Asuka asked as Salamon intervened.

"He's our towns elder he knows everything there is to know about the Digital world maybe he can help," Salamon explained asked as Dorumon grumbled while shivering.

"He's also an ass hole who is mean with his stupid walking stick," Dorumon said as he shivered.

"Oh quite you belly aching you baka," Renamon said as Asuka was even more confident she and Renamon were going to get along just fine.

"Wait let's eat first because I'm starving," Dorumon said as that battle did make him hungry.

Salamon went to one of the boxes that had a picture of food on it and pulled out some bagged snacks and canned goods which Asuka sighed.

"Ok we'll have a sandwich and then we'll go look for this Jijimon," Asuka said as she wasn't in the mood for long meals.

Rei of course made a veggie sandwich, while Shinji and Asuka had normal salami sandwiches.

Dorumon, Salamon, and Renamon of course ate the bag that was labeled Digi-bytes as the contents seem to be some type of dumplings.

After their meal they were all ready and headed off to the village with Dorumon leading the way.

(Scene break)

It didn't take long to arrive at the village as it looked like a mix between a modern day neighborhood and a medieval trading town. As they walked they both notice the high prices as some Digimon seem to be just trying to get by there day to day lives.

"They are living in poverty," Rei said as she took notice to her surroundings.

"Yeah I know it's sad and many in the digital world are too afraid to stand up Lucemon and his three Generals," Salamon said as she padded next to Rei.

"But there has to be someone besides you three that wish to stand up against Lucemon," Asuka said as Renamon sighed.

"As far as we know it's just the three of us don't know if there are Digimon in other parts of the Digital World that are fighting against Lucemon," Renamon said as Dorumon seems to keep a smile on his face.

'Why does Dorumon keep smiling even when he's in a world controlled by a tyrant?' the shy boy thought as Dorumon seem to keep a smile on his face.

It was soon that they arrived in a big house that read Jijimon's house. Before anyone could knock Dorumon barged in as though it wasn't breaking and entering.

"Hey old man I have some people here wanting help," Dorumon said before a huge book was thrown at him knocking him to the ground. "OW!" the Beast Digimon yelped as out from the back came a Digimon that resembles an old man with shaggy hair bare feet with hair on the top and raggedy clothing.

"Damn you Gaki I told you to call me Jijimon," Jijimon said as Dorumon glared.

"Well then stop hitting me for everything I do!" Dorumon yelled only for Jijimon to his him with his staff that had a yellow paw on it.

Shinji then took out his D-ark so he can figure out Jijimon.

Digimon Data:

Name: Jijimon

Type: Ancient

Level: Mega

Attacks: Hung on Death, Cat Cane, Claw of Doom, Beckoning Cat, Gentle Punch, Energy Grenade

Summary: This old Digimon had gained the Mega level after years of training its attacks Hung on Death and Gentle Punch are proof of that but don't underestimate him though he is commonly a Digimon who has sworn off violence he can still fight when need be.

"My, my, a D-Ark I haven't seen on of those in a long time," Jijimon said taking notice to the D-Arks in Shinji's possession same with Asuka's and Rei's.

Everyone was surprised that Jijimon knew of the D-Arks but of course he is an ancient Digimon so it really shouldn't be surprising. "How come you know about the D-Arks old man?" Dorumon asked before he was bashed on the head again buy Jijimon.

"I told you to call me Jijimon you disrespectful Gaki!" Jijimon said as he was fuming.

"To think either of them would learn by now," Renamon sighed as both of them were as stubborn as a Boarmon.

"Anyway if I had to guess you three are Digimon Tamers and if that's the case then you three are new to being tamers," Jijimon said as the three humans of the group nodded.

"Is there a way home for us?" Rei asked as Jijimon nodded.

"Yes there are areas in both the human and the digital world where the boundaries between the two are weaker so if you can find one then you have a ticket home," Jijimon said as Shinji nodded.

"But we're not going home anytime soon so is there a way to stop Lucemon?" Shinji said as Jijimon sighed.

"Yes Lucemon the tyrant there is a way but you can't do it with your current power I will tell you the secret but you must pass a test first," Jijimon said as Shinji nodded.

"I'll do anything," Shinji said as Jijimon nodded before going to one of his old Japanese style shelves and pulled out a map.

"Not too far away from here is a place known as the Knights shrine it was a holy place the people of this town created to honor the Royal Knights for what they have done for the Digital world sadly though sense Lucemon has put them into a prison of sleep it has become a place housing evil Digimon," Jijimon explained as Asuka had something to say.

"Ok your point old timer," Asuka said before she too was wacked on the head by Jijimons staff.

"Respect your elder's young lady," Jijimon said as Asuka held the anime bump on her head in pain.

"Told you so," Dorumon said as Asuka was ticked that she got her ass head wacked by an old man Digimon which to her shouldn't be possible.

"Anyway there is a piece of parchment there that can help you on your journey but also the evil Digimon who has control of this Zone if you can get the parchment and defeat the evil Digimon then I will give you the information you need," Jijimon said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok then let's go!" Dorumon said before he got up followed by the others who politely thanks Jijimon before they left.

When they were gone Jijimon sighed. "I hope they succeed because I can tell they need some friends more than anyone," Jijimon said before going to make himself some tea.

(TBC)

ESKK: here it is a proper Digimon Evangelion crossover now everyone leave a review oh and any ass hole who flames me for coming up with a bad idea I will personally grab your flames and feed it to the fire. Other than that leave a review.


End file.
